rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sylexas Maeryn-Sypor
"Born under Alexander and Siolia Maeryn, Sylexas shall be the next generation of the Sypor family. Sylexas spoke of a great future, the Growth's return will come in a boom of real, honest growth, and an advancement in Military, Business, and Political perspectives. This is The New Generation!" Sylexas was played by Alex Avael I Sylexas's Appearance 'Casual' He wore dark green clothes, and black boots, with a long cloak, to which, if studied, will display the colours, and symbols of The Growth of Gielinor. Finally, a dagger was sheathed in a vertical fashion, down his left thigh, and a longbow, glimmering in crystal, of Elven origin, it seemed, was strapped to his back. 'Body Description' Sylexas was firstly, fair in skin tone, with notable hazel eyes. His features, were sharp, and slightly pointy, including his ears. Sylexas wore his golden hair, which, was was worn back, because his hair, un-tied, would stretch down, just a bit lower then his shoulders. He held a height of 5'10, yet, his lean size made up for it. It makes it possible for the lean, and cunning elf to dart around from hostile attacks. Sylexas in Combat Description In description, he wore white-coloured armour which had a gold-ore trim, Chainmail was his armour's type, a crystal-made bow was strapped to his back, a dagger, vertical, down his left thigh, and finally a longsword was sheathed in the scabbard at his hip. A long cloak goes down to his shins, to which displays the colours, and symbols of The Growth of Gielinor. 'Weaponry' *White-coloured dagger, which is about seven, or eight inches, its blade, and hilt made of Mithril, and has a piece of cloth wrapped around its handle. *White-coloured longsword, which is about ten to thirteen inches in blade, which is Mithril, which shares the same material as its hilt. *Crystal-made longbow, of Elven origin, this bow has been there with him from the start, to which he calls it 'Edir.' Biography of Sylexas Maeryn-Sypor 'The Birth, and Growth' Being birthed to Siolia Maeryn, a young elven woman in the Maeryn Clan, Sylexas grew a tiny, yet troublesome child, seeming to endlessly get in trouble. Yet he grew to mature, and, became ambitious, and cocky, beginning to train with wooden, dull swords, and bows, when he was around eighteen, his mother allowed him to use his first crystal bow. 'Adulthood' Upon entry, he became ambitious, and cocky, yet, he took time, and eventually became quite skilled in stealth, archery, strategy, and hunting, almost always joining the other Elven men for hunts. Of course, with every young man, came the love interest, whom, many considered the most beautiful Elven woman in the Clan, Isserina. Though, the nice life was horribly cut short, when one day, a group of Zamorakian marauders released a blood-crazed demon into the village, and proceeded its blood-lust tainted path with tearing the fleeing elves to pieces, even going to grasp them and throw them around, which, bodies, of even Elven children, were tossed around like ragdolls, marauders slew men, and women, overcame the guards, and warriors. Sylexas was frantic, and unsheathed his sword, he ran forward, to spot a brutish man holding a young Elven woman, whom he quickly recognized as Isserina. Blood boiling in rage, he charged him, but, it was too late, he drove the scimitar into Isserina, and she let out a murmur, for he yanked the right scimitar from her frail body, and Sylexas, even more angered, sent a vicious strike to the brutish man, to which he countered with hsi left scimitar, sending an unexpecting Sylexas to the ground, dropping his sword. The brutish man laughed, a symbol of Zamorak was swaying form his neck, as he stepped torwards the small, and frail Sylexas, whom was crawling towards his sword, yet the brute drove a large foot into his back, and he was sent into the grass. An Elven warrior appeared and he sent his Crystal hasta's tip at his head, which the brute sent his spear up, yet was too late to block a hit, as the hasta tore through his right side of the face, putting a scar into the flesh nearby, and slashing his eyeball out,, which bled profusely, and he screeched, flailing around, as he began to flee. The demon had made the Main Hall collapse, which dropped into flames below, and it started to kick, and toss, even tear through fleeing Elves, as it ran torwards Sylexas, a gleaming pleasure of a downed Elf, in its sight. Blood-curdling screams, of pain, and terror alike filled the forest, as the demon neared, it attempted to toss Trasdin aside, yet Trasdin quickly acted in defense of Sylexas, sending his hasta into its knee, which sent it down, and upon Sylexas. A grunt was heard, then silence. The forest, the village, even the marauders were silent. Finally, Sylexas emerged from under the demon, and stood, covered in a crimson stain of blood, longsword in hand. Finally, the warriors of the Maeryn Clan fled to another Clan's haven, Sylexas, and Trasdin were becoming the only Elves to remain. Trasdin took two teleprtation tablets from a sack in the Marauder's wagon, as the mauraders chuckled, and threw insults at the Elves, with their spears, and swords pointed their way, trying to trap them, they grinned wildly, and Sylexas took the teleportation tablet, and frantically threw it to his feet, to which, it sucks him into the vortex, and to a human-inhabited city, named Falador. 'The Burning Hatred' Sylexas was whisked away, to a human settlement called Falador, where, he would meet his companion, a falcon. After the Zamorakian attack on his Clan, he began to hate Zamorakians, and, avoided humans the best he could, though, he met one of his kin, whom, he found to be his sister, Aaralyn. Together, they re-established The Growth of Gielinor, and recruited more into the small militia, training them with experts, and establishing the first Special Forces segment, the Order of the Eziguard. Using the Eziguard, they hunted down, and executed, or arrested Zamorakians, to which they finally, unfortunately ran into Driver, the Zamorakian who lead the marauders, and released the demon. Growth Infrantry opened fire upon the bandits' make-shift encampment, and torches were thrown at the wooden, and cloth tents, and huts, and they quickly caught fire, Driver made his way out of his burning hut, and glared demonicly at the over-powering forces, around at his fleeing followers, and pulled the dual-cleavers from his massive back. Driver was large, a brute really, with a black eyepatch upon one eye, and visibly muscular. Sylexas, fully armoured in Growth Lord's garment, was mounted on horse back, a shield in his left hand, the torched huts, and camps lit his armour brilliant in the night, and in his right hand, a hasta, which he rose, and as he neared, he threw the hasta, which, was originally aimed for Driver, a marauder randomly threw himself, like a ragdoll, in the way of it, so the hasta impaled the suicidal marauder, killing him, pretty much instantly. Driver charged, slashing his left scimitar into the horse Sylexas was mounted upon, but it was stopped when Sylexas sent his shield into the face of Driver, making him tumble to the ground, to which marauders quickly piled in to drag him away, as the remaining marauders fought, and one, released the Zamorakian demons into the village, Sylexas turned back towards his crossbowman offense, and shouted loudly. "Fire at the demons!" Andso they did, cannons fired, bolts flew, arrows flew, even hastas, and daggers, and pounded the five, to seven demons to death, leaving the living marauders to flee. Sylexas was victorious. Though, he hadn't fulfilled his vengeance just yet. 'The New Generation' Sylexas was eventually getting to understand the culture around him, even learning even more foreign cultural knowledge. From combat arts of the crossbow, hand-to-hand, and sword-fighting, to knowlodge of psychology, sociology, and turning his ambition into a skill of leadership. His sister, during her short leadership over The Growth, established the "New Generation" project, which, was established to title the plans they make, to the future of Gielinor, and The Growth itself. Under its establishment, several new innovations were planned, and built, and more are planned for the future. With the "New Generation" fully armed, the two siblings built a strong, and vicious Armed Forces, before shortly after, when Aaralyn resigned, and handed the throne to Sylexas suddenly, claiming shek new he would lead it into a bright future. Sylexas was left with the throne, bewildered at her sudden resignation. He quickly came through from bewilderment, and continued the project, "The New Generation". 'IC Lore' 'Relationships of Royalty, and Royal Trusts' Sylexas met a princess. Specifically, Julia Adalhard of Asgarnia. Under circumstances, she did not trust him at first, yet they began to befriend each other, and soon, love each other. Under this courtship, Sylexas assisted Asgarnia in several combat situations, showing his weaponry prowess of archery. He hoped his girlfriend's parents had trusted him. Yet, the courtship had almost halted, when the Empress seperated the two forcefully. After a few days, they began to trust him again. Unfortunately, his fate was coming. 'Death' On a breezy morning, upon the grounds of Port Sarim, Sylexas had stood, watching the ocean quietly. In a matter of quick steps, a group of Asgarnian officials came to welcome young Sylexas to Regency of Port Sarim. Leading them to the the main building, he began to notice, they kept his girlfriend, Julia, away from him, yet took no notice of it, thinking Asgarnia was a strong ally of his. Upon entry, they surrounded him, nonchalantly, as they began to ask questions compeltey un-related to the welcome. He began to glance around the group, becoming suspiscious of the sorrounding aura they gave. Finally, one White Knight, Lord Commander Louis, accused him of treason falsely, and ordered Sylexas' arrest. A break of a glass window was behind him, and he ducked, evading the incoming Asgarnians, using his lean, wily figure, he eventually threw himself out of a window, where he was restrained. Taken to a cell, the White Knight, Louis interrogated him, yet, the crime was falsely put on him. Without trial, Sylexas was executed by Louis, even though, he was innocent. Thus, the White Knight commited murder. Personality Description Sylexas seems to hold a calm attitude to almost anything, he also is an honest, and faithful person, whom is hard to be pushed on giving something up. He is described as a humourous, and sarcastic personality, with a quite large aura of ambition. Relations 'Family' *Alexander Sypor (Deceased) - Father *Siolia Maeryn (Deceased) - Mother *Aaralyn Sypor (Alive) - Half-sister 'Friends' *Trasdin Maeryn (Unknown) - Best Friend *Isserina Maeryn (Deceased) - Friend Trivia *Sylexas had a companion, a falcon, named Steele. *Sylexas' half-sister's mother was Ce'Alira, whom was killed in a fire. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Serenist Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Neutral Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Political Figure Category:Commander Category:Deceased